Actions Speak Louder Then Words
by CinemaPriate
Summary: When Ian's actions have a terrifying tole on a student at Tower Prep, will he stop his search for a way out for the good of one student? Or will his determination mean her death?
1. Lilly Vanderson

Lilly Vanderson. A girl with short choppy black hair who had been at Tower Prep for the past three years. She had lightly brown eyes that were always on the move, taking everything in. Like all new students, she had had many questions. But, unlike the new students, not ones of where am I? How did I get here? Do my parents know? They were a completely different set of questions. How am I to reach my potential? What is the end game of this school? How can I better achieve my goals?

Lilly was a smart girl. She learned quickly and was able to adapt herself to any situation. By observing other students and the life style there, she knew what type of questions to ask and how to get on everyones good side. Almost like a chameleon. But this was not her gift. No, she had something that was very unique. Lilly had the ability to see the affects of people's actions. Not necessarily the outcomes, but what kind of affects they would have. If a woman were to jump off a bridge, Lilly could see and feel what that woman's family would feel. It was called Emocognition

At times, her gift was useful. But most of the time, it put Lilly in an irritable mood. For some reason, negative actions had the biggest impact on the girl then the positive. So, when Ian Archer came to Tower Prep and he began galavanting around the school trying to find a way out, that was when Tower Prep became Lilly's worst nightmare. Every choice and Ian and his friends made created such horrendous effects on the school, that it soon began to take a tole on Lilly. Albite her being there for three years, she was never trained to handle this amount of stress actions caused.

After a month of being at Tower Prep, Ian had caused Lilly days of sleepless nights. Her dreams were filled with the affects of his actions. Never had she had such a powerful connection with one individual before. Because of this fact, Lilly began to look like a zombie. Whenever she would try to get some sleep, her mind would fill with Ian and his plans. It became so bad that there were deep circles under her eyes. Lilly would often hide it with makeup, but her roommates began to notice. She tried to hide the effect Ian's choices were having on her, but her best friend in all of Tower Prep became concerned. It was starting to become so bad that she was thinning, becoming almost skeleton like.

"Maybe you should tell the school nurse or Headmaster."

"No Jules, I'll be fine. I can handle it." Lilly lied to her best friend.

"Come on Lilly, I know you. You cannot handle that amount of stress. You really should talk to someone about Ian."

"Like you said Jules, you know me. That is not in my personality."

"I don't want to see you suffer Lilly. Not like this. If you won't go to Ian or Headmaster, then I will."

A suddenly alarmed Lilly stood up. "No!" She nearly shouted at her friend.

Jules looked at her, debating if that was a real sign of the affects of her outcome, or it was her just pretending to keep her from going.

"Are you lying to me, Lilly?"

"No Jules, I would never lie to you about that."

Jules bit her lip. "I don't know..." She trailed off.

"Please Jules, don't go. By having you got to Headmaster, it just creates something even worse. Worse than what it is now."

Jules sighed. "Very well then. I won't go to Headmaster."

Lilly nodded her head and smiled slightly. "Come on, lets go grab something to eat."


	2. Questions

Weeks passed and Lilly's condition began to worsen. Her eyes looked like the were sunken into her face and her flesh was pale and dry. She looked like a walking skeleton. Soon, her teachers began to notice her condition. It wasn't until after sixth period that Literature stopped her after class. "Lillian." He called to her as she stepped down the stairs to ground level. Her head snapped up, causing her black hair to shift. Her brown eyes drawn to the graying teacher, wondering what it was he wanted from her.

"Yes sir." She replied in a dry tone.

"Are you all right?" He asked, bluntly.

Lilly's brown eyes looked her teacher up and down, studying his facial features. She should tell him the truth, things would go much easier. But she didn't want to cause Ian Archer trouble. She could lie and say it was something else. But if she let Literature know what was really going on, they might sned her to the Nurse or isolate her... A million ran through her head within those split seconds. Finally she spoke.

"I am decent." She finally said, looking her teacher straight in the eye.

"I couldn't help but notice that your appearance has changed over the past few weeks."

Lilly inclined her head.

"And I am concerned for your well being."

"I thank you for your concern sir, but I am decent. This is a side affect, if you will, of my gift."

"Are you sure?" He asked, challenging her slightly.

She narrowed her eyes. "Yes."

"There are several Emocognitions here at Tower Prep. There have been several more that have graduated, but none have shown the symptoms that you now show."

"Your point being sir?" She questioned.

"I just think you should have a nurse take a look at you. I am very aware that your special abilities can be a bit taxing on your body, but never like this. I just want you to be careful and talk to someone about it." His voiced soften. "I am very found of you as a student Lilly. You are one of the best in the class. Not to mention this year."

The girl smiled lightly. "Thank you sir. But I will be fine."

Literature looked at her for a moment before nodded his head. "Very well."

With that, Lilly left quickly, entering the hallway of the school and down to her dorm.

Lilly's mind began to race with all sorts of questions. Obviously, her condition was more serious than she realized. People were starting to ask questions. She would have to be careful. _But why me? Why is it me that is having all these drastic changes? Is it all because of Ian? Or is it because of me? Am I something more? _Lilly thought to herself. She sighed as she flashed her ID to the reader and walked into her room. Letting her book bag fall from her shoulders she sat down on her bed and fell back. Her choppy black hair fanned out slightly around her as she closed her eyelids, brow irises enclosed in darkness.

_It was dark; Pitch black. No visibility what so ever. Labored breathing could be heard. But everything was so quiet. There was fear in the air. A heart beat frantically. Nostrils flared as a sound was heard. Tension filled the air before a deep burning sensation began to rise. Wind was hollowing through the ear drums. Breath laboring even more. Pine filled the air now as someone began to run. Their sides and legs began to burn with the exertion of power. Their heart pounding louder and louder. Then suddenly, nothing_.

Lilly sat bolt upright in her bed. The room was dark and quiet. Not another soul was there. Her breath was heavy as her chest rose and fell. Lilly sighed as she placed her hands over her face and sighed. That dream was by far the most intense on she had had so far. But what puzzled her the most was, she had no idea who the person was. Let alone if it was male or female. Literature was right. She was going to have to talk to someone about this. But first she needed information.

Heaving herself off of her bed, she stumbled slightly. Not only was she becoming thin and pale, her muscles were starting to deteriorate as well. Only, she was unaware of this fact until now. Slight fear began to rise in her. Lilly was not one to be frighten easily. But this was starting to get to her. Albite her being a strong person, everyone had their breaking points. Opening the door, she went out into the hall.

Students passed by, heading on their merry way. Lilly made sure to keep her head down, hair covering her face. She was on a mission and she didn't want to be stopped by anyone. Her footsteps were rapid, yet heavy. Her brown eyes trained on her feet. She was totally consumed by watching her black shoes skim over the tiled floor that she was unable stop herself from plowing straight into another student. The Emocongnate bit her lip to keep from yelping as the physically contact between her body and that of the other student caused her skin to prickle and burn slightly. Lilly stumbled backwards and began to fall. But, suddenly, she was grasped by the wrists and hauled upright. Her skin began to burn again. She wasn't the only to feel it. Because the person who had stopped her from falling quickly withdrew their hands and rubbed them against their jeans.

Looking up, Lilly took a quick breath. The person she had run into was Ian Archer. His blond hair was slightly askew as his eyes scanned over the person in front of him. "I am sorry." He apologized. "I wasn't paying attention."

Lilly brushed his apology aside. "No, it was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going."

He smiled slightly at her then asked. "Are you sure you're OK." His eyes shown slightly with concern as he took in her appearance. He didn't know her very well, but he did know she didn't look like this few weeks ago.

The Emocognate sighed, slightly annoyed. "Yes, I am perfectly well. Thank you for asking. Now, I must be on my way." And with that, Lilly shoved passed him.

Ian stood there slightly dumfounded at the sudden mood swing. He watched the girl walk off and noticed something odd about her. She had a slight trace of pine needles that could only be found deep in the woods where students were not supposed to go. Was she trying to escape herself? He shook his head and continued on his way to the observatory.

* * *

CJ, Suki and Gabe were all waiting for him when he opened the wooden door. "Where were you?" Gabe asked.

"Sorry, I ah, had a little run in with another student."

"Really?" CJ asked. "What about?"

"Well, when I was coming up here to meet you guys, I ran into this girl, I think her name is Lilly. And I mean physically ran into her. She was about to fall backwards but my preflex kicked in and I was able to catch her before she did. But the odd thing was, when I touched her skin, my hands began to prick and burn slightly."

"Hmm... that is odd." Suki replied.

"Do you know what her ability is?" Ian asked.

"She's a Emocognate." CJ replied. "She as the ability to feel and see the affects people actions will have on those surrounding them."

Ian pondered this information for a moment. "Does it also affect their physical appearance?"

"Not that I know of." CJ replied. "I mean, it can be a little taxing on the body, but nothing too serious. Why?" She questioned.

"Well, it's just wen I grabbed onto her wrists, she was paper thin. Practically a walking sack of bones. She also had deep circles under her eyes, making them look sunken, almost."

The group was quiet for a moment.

Then, Gabe spoke up. "I don't think that is normal for an Emocognate. Maybe she's just really stressed about something or anorexic."

Ian pursed his lips together. "No, I get the strange feeling that it is something more."

"Look, maybe when I pass her in the hallway next, I'll take a reading and see what I can find." CJ said.

Ian nodded his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the library, Lilly sat at a computer desk. Headphones where covering her ears as she began to search Whispers database. Her light brown eyes scanned the rolling text, trying to find more information about her ability.

_An Emoconate has the power to feel and see effects of actions. It takes over their mind as they see with their inner eye what people are going to experience. Some see this is a power asset to help others decide which path to take. Others see it as unhelpful and an annoyance because they are constantly plagued with horrendous effects. But here at Tower Prep, you will learn the ability to sift though each person's choice and affect it will have on society as well as connect with a person and influence their mind and choice directly._

_Some side affects of an Emocognate are dreams, minor physical decline, and emotional suffering. But nothing that is permeant and damaging to the Emocognates health. _

_There have only been a report of about 80 students at Tower Prep who posses this ability._

Lilly took off her headphones, not wanting to hear any more of what Whisper had to say. She knew everything about what a Emocognate was. Though, the part about being able to influence others was new. They hadn't gotten to that part yet. But the most baffling thing to Lilly was, why hadn't she learned any of this yet? She had been there for _three years_, and she felt she had made no advancement. Lilly sighed as she got up from her chair and headed back to her dorm. Maybe she could get a few moments of shut eye before the nightly cycle of dreams started.


	3. The Plan

The next morning, Lilly woke up in an irritable mood. Jules tried to talk with her to figure out what was going on, but Lilly nearly took her friends head off. Jules then stayed away from her friend the entire morning. Quite frankly, Jules was very worried for Lilly. Never had she seen her act like this before. Was it all really because of Ian Archer? Or was this some ploy of Lilly's? No, it couldn't be. Jules knew her friend. She would never do anything like that.

Lilly was the first person Jules met when she woke up at Tower Prep. Though they were almost completely opposite people, they hit it off right from the start. Lilly was almost like a sister to Jules. She could go to her friend about anything. Confide in her, knowing that she would never betray her or go behind her back. But, right now, Jules couldn't help but feel that Lilly wasn't being completely honest with her. And that hurt. After all they had been through together, they shared such a deep bond together, nothing could ever break that. But maybe Jules was wrong. Jules made up her mind, she was going to confront her friend that afternoon and get to the bottom of what was going on.

The day passed uneventful for Lilly. She attended all her classes, ate lunch, studied, and thought. Her mind began to swim with so many questions. She knew that Tower Prep was not exactly what it said it was. There was something deeper and more mysterious going on. Something that the teachers and Headmaster didn't want the students to know. But, the biggest question that ran though Lilly's head was, "Why Ian Archer?" What was so special about him? So what, he had preflex. Quite a few people had that ability. What was so special about Ian Archer? Was there something way deeper that connected the two? Or were they set up that way? Was this some plan the school set up? Was she a pawn in someones chess game? Or was this all fate? Lilly groaned. So. Many. Questions.

Walking back to her dorm, Lilly shut off all the lights and closed the blinds. She was covered in complete darkness. She felt that she could think easier in this type of setting. Sitting on her bed, she began to talk aloud to the empty room. "What the heck does this all mean? Ever since Ian arrived here, things have been worse for me. Maybe I should go and talk to him. Maybe I'm supposed to join his team? Maybe I am to help him." She paused for a moment. "Or maybe he is going to be the death of me?"

The Emocognate growled in frustration before she got up from her bed and began to pace around. It was irritating. Lilly thought that she finally understood a lot about Tower Prep, like she was getting a grasp on her surroundings. But now, she was faced with so many questions she knew that they would never be answered. She was going to have to find them herself. With her irritable mood increasing, Lilly left her dorm in search of Ian Archer.

* * *

CJ and Suki walked the halls together, talking quietly to themselves. They had been searching all day for Lilly and they hadn't been able to find her yet. But that all changed within moments of speaking the girls name.

"Look, there she is." Suki said as she pointed discretely to Lilly.

Immediately, CJ honed her eyes over to the thinning girl. For a good solid minute, she watched the girl walk in a hurry, on a mission to get somewhere. CJ took a deep breath as the girl finally walked away from view.

"What is it CJ?" Suki asked

"We need to find Ian." She said as the two girls rushed off to the observatory to find their friend.

The two girls suddenly came bursting though the wooden doors. Ian snapped his head up and noticed the look on CJ's face. "What is it CJ?" He said as he stood up and walked over to his friends.

"It's Lilly. I finally got a reading on her today."

"And?" he asked.

"I - I don't know what to make of it. It is something far greater than anything I have read before."

"Well, tell me what you saw." He said as the trio walked back to the circle of arm chairs that were at the center of the room.

"There was so much running though her body. It's like she can feel so many different things at once. But the thing was, it wasn't other peoples feelings that was bugging her, like you would thing an Emocognate would feel. All the emotions I picked up from her, were hers." CJ paused for a moment as she looked over at Ian. Continuing, she said, "There was fear, irritation, weariness, stress, confusion, and a slight sense of despair. But the biggest sign I got from her body language was irritation. Something is going on."

Ian mulled the information over in his mind. "I don't understand CJ." He said finally. "What exactly does that all mean?"

"All the feelings that she had were coming from one location." She shook her head. She needed a better way of explaining what she was trying to say. "All the feelings that she is feeling are being caused by one person. They are her feelings, but there is an external factor that is contributing to her appearance and mood."

"Well! Who or what is it?" Ian asked, impatient, wanting to know.

CJ was quiet for a moment and stared at Ian before she answered. "I think it's you, Ian."

Ian just looked at his friend, not quite knowing what to think or say. Finally, after an eternity of silence he said, "So, you're saying that I am the cause of her condition?"

"I think you might be." She said.

"But, how? I don't understand."

"Nor do I Ian. But I'm thinking that the choices you are making about leaving Tower Prep and trying to find answers are having a significant tole on Lilly."

"Is that how her ability works?" He questioned. "Is she," he hesitated, "'programed' to hone on one individual?"

"Not that I know of." CJ replied. "There haven't been many people who have Emocognition. I think the best person to ask would be Lilly."

Suki nodded her head in agreement. I think so too. We saw her walking down the hall. I think we can find her again."

Ian nodded his head in return. "Right then... Let's go."

* * *

Lilly was becoming more irritated by the minute. She couldn't help herself. Due to recent events, she found her self in terrible mood-swings and often snapped at people. It truly was not in her nature to do so, but that was what she was doing now. No where could she find Ian Archer. He had a lot of explaining to do to her and she wanted to know now. Rounding a corner, Lilly felt that sudden prickling and burning sensation. Her head snapped up and a slight smile lit face. "Finally." She said as Ian, Suki, and CJ looked at her.

"Um, hi there." Ian said, a slightly goofy grin on his face. "You're Lilly Vanderson."

"Yes, I am." She replied in a curt tone. "And you are Ian Archer, trouble maker here at Tower Prep and, most likely the one who is going to cause my death." She smirked.

An awkward silence filled the air.

"Well then..." CJ said. "We were wondering if you could help us out."

Lilly raised an eyebrow, brown eyes dancing from Ian, to CJ, to Suki, and returning to CJ. "Really?" She mused. "And what exactly _is_ it you would like to help you with?"

"We want to know more about people with Emocognition." Ian said.

Lilly's eyes darted quickly to him. "What a coincidence," She laughed. "So do I."

The trio looked at her with slightly confused gases. Lilly just smirked at them. Deep down inside, she truly felt terrible for acting in this manner. She wanted desperately to let them know that she normally didn't act like this. It was just her irritation finally getting the better of her.

"Why don't we go back to the observatory?" Suki suggested, noting the sudden tension on the air. She didn't want to cause a scene in the hallway.

Back in the observatory, all four students sat in the arm chairs, looking at one another. Lilly had calmed down slightly at the prospect of finally getting some answers, while Ian sat slightly fidgety, wondering where to begin. Finally, he broke the silence. "What can you tell us about your ability?"

Lilly sighed before answering. "Like it says on Whisper. I have the ability to see and feel the affects people's actions on those around them and society."

Ian nodded his head before continuing.

"Do you, or any Emocognate for that matter, ever hone in on one individual."

Lilly hesitated, not know if she should answer that question. Were they on to her? Did they know something was up? Her mind deliberated on what to do. If she withheld information, she might not ever get peace. But, if she did explain herself, then maybe she would't 'die'. Finally, she replied. "No. Not that I know of. I looked up my ability on Whisper and she told me information that I already knew. It also mentioned side affects too. But it is my belief that she is wrong, or keeping select information away from me. And..." She paused before looking around at the other classmates.

"Go on!" Suki said.

"And I could just be an extremely powerful Emocognate." She said quietly, bending her head slightly to look at the floor.

Another band of silence filled the room. Each student lost in their own thoughts.

"Well, that is a possibility." CJ said finally. "Look at Ian. Several people have Preflex, but he seems to be an especially gifted student."

Ian looked smug at CJ's remark. Suki rolled her eyes.

Lilly lifted her head up slightly to look at Ian. Suddenly, her mood swung drastically to one of weariness. "Look." She said, finally getting to the point. "Ever since you showed up here Ian, it has been a living hell for me. Every choice that you have made about leaving Tower Prep has had a tremendous effect on me. I have become so stress out about feeling and seeing the affects of your actions, it's beginning to..." She trailed off, trying to search for the right word. Well, she knew the right word, she just didn't want to use it. Finally, she got up the courage and continued. "You're actions are killing me. Literally."

Another silence filled the room as Ian, Suki, and CJ all looked at Lilly with horrified eyes. Before they could comment, she continued. "I've lost a lot of weight, I'm pricatally a sack of bones. It's to the point where my muscles are starting to deteriorate as well. Also, every time I sleep I always dream of you and your friends. All the plans and schemes you are coming up with. I haven't had peaceful night sleep since you started your endeavor." She took a breath and let it out slowly. "So, yeah. That's about it." She chuckled lightly.

Sadness filled Ian's eyes as the sudden realization of his actions came full force on him. Never could he have imagined that trying to win freedom would be costly to other people. He sighed. "I am truly sorry, Lilly. I had no idea that this type of thing would happen."

Lilly shook her head. "None of us could. Well... I guess those know had this sense of when things would happen." She smiled slightly.

"So, where do we go from here?" Suki asked.

"Well," CJ started. "The thing that is bugging me, why is Lilly so affected by Ian? Why not any of us?"

"Yes. Why is it only me?"

CJ, Suki, and Ian all turned to look at Lilly. She shrugged her shoulders. "Don't look at me. I was hoping you guys could tell me."

Silence filled the air as the students began to think of possible answers. Finally, Suki spoke up. "Do you think you two could be linked, mentally?"

"What makes you say that?" Gabe asked.

"I don't know. Ian, in a sense, sees the future. And Lilly, sort of sees the future and in a way, Lilly is sort of telepathic."

CJ looked at Suki. She did have a point. But people who were physic and could see the future, or someone who could connect with another person telepathically... It's just wasn't done. Not like in the sci-fi shows. But, when you thought about it, Ian and Lilly were really those type of people. "I think Suki might be on to something. But maybe not necessarily mentally."

Getting up, CJ began to walk about, spouting off her thoughts. "Let's think about this more realistically. Yes, we may posses traits like people in those sci-fi shows, but this is the really world."

Ian watched CJ pace back and forth, thinking deeply on the manner. His brown eyes darted between her and Lilly as an idea came to mind. "Do - do you think it could be a genetic factor?"

CJ halted and gazed at Ian.

"It would make sense." Suki said, supporting Ian's idea. "But how are we to know for sure? I mean, we can't just waltzing into the hospital wing and demand to look at samples of our blood."

Ian smirked.

"No, we can't." CJ started. "But we could do it ourselves. We can extract the blood from Lilly and Ian and have um, the kid who can see at the microscopic level. What's his name?"

"Emerson." Suki said.

"Right, that's him." CJ continued.

"But, CJ, none of us have even drawn blood before."

CJ frowned. She was right. "Well... What else could we do?"

"Ian and I could, at separate times go to the Nurse and say that we're ill." Lilly suggested.

"It might work." Ian replied. "But how do we know that she'll draw our blood?"

"We could have Gabe Hyper-suade her into taking your blood." Suki said.

"The only problem with that is," Ian said, "that she might get suspicious about both of us showing up at the same time."

"Maybe we could show up with in a few moments of each other. I'm sure that wouldn't be as suspicious." CJ said.

"Well, that sounds like a plan to me." Lilly said. "Let's get started." She smiled before she started to cough.


	4. A Trip to The Nurses

The Nurse was moving swiftly around her office attending to the multiple patience that were entrusted to her. She was amazed at how many students had showed up that day. Of course, they all had various illnesses or injuries. There were a few members from the buffer teams. A few students suffering from allergies or the common cold. So, when within a few moments of each other, two more students walked in, the Nurse sighed to herself. Two more people to take care of. But, it was her duty. That was why she was the nurse at Tower Prep.

Ian and Lilly were quickly seen to by the Nurse. They were showed to cots where they sat and waited for their turns. To not look suspicious, they kept to themselves. Though, the occasionally stole glances at each other, sending wondering eye messages. But it wasn't long until the Nurse came over to Ian.

"Ah, Mr. Archer, what seems to be the problem?"

"I think I may be coming down with something." He said as he coughed into his hand, and groaned slightly. "I don't feel too well." He said as he coughed again.

"Well, I'll take your temperature and check you throat, the whole nine yards. Just give me a few moments, as I have other, more serious, patients to tend to."

Before going over to those with sprained or broken limbs, or cuts and scrapes, she walked over to Lilly. "And what about you Ms. Vanderson?"

"I believe I am becoming ill as well."

The Nurse did a look over of Lilly and nodded her head.

"That would be very apparent."

Lilly's brown eyes locked with the Nurses. She knew something.

"Like I told Mr. Archer, let me tend to those more critical than you, and then I will see what I can do."

With that, the Nurse walked off and began to tend to her patients.

Ian looked over at Lilly, his eyes shown with concern. He saw the way Nurse looked at Lilly. Lilly shook her head and mouthed, "I think she knows" and went back to gazing about the room.

About 15 minutes later, the Nurse returned to Ian and Lilly. Bringing out her thermometer, she placed it under Ian's tongue and waited. A few moments later, she withdrew it and look at the reader. "Well, you appear to have a mild fever, but nothing too serious." She placed the thermometer down and began to feel his neck and his glands. Then, she produced a popsicle stick and had Ian stick out his tongue. "Well, you seem to be fine, minus the slight fever." Ian coughed again before groaning. His hand went to his stomach as he did so.

"What kind of pains are you having Mr. Archer?"

"Their sharp and intense." He replied, groaning again.

The Nurse pursed her lips together as she looked over Ian Archer. "Well, just to make sure, I'll take a sample of your blood to see if there is an infection or disease."

Ian nodded his head slightly as he watched her walked away. A smirk was on his lips as he glanced over at Lilly. She smiled slightly in return. Then, she took a sharp intake of breath. Ian's smirked faded as he watched the expression on her face. Lilly grimaced slightly as her breath became ragged. Her eyes were shut tight as she braced herself on the cot. Then, suddenly, it was over. Just as quickly as it had become. Lilly panted and then looked over at Ian. His eyes filled with worry. "What happened?" He mouthed. Panting a few more times, she mouthed back, "Emotional outcome of having your blood drawn."

Lilly's breath continued to come in pants. What she had felt and seen was something far greater then she could have imagined. But here was not the place to tell Ian. If only should could, because she did not know how long she could wait to tell. It was of the upmost urgency.

The Nurse came back with a needed and band to take Ian's blood. She glanced over at Lilly and was shocked by the sudden change in appearance. "Are you all right Ms. Vanderson?"

"Yes ma'am." She said, nodding her head, getting her breathing back under control."

The Nurse looked at her with a suspicious gaze but then continued with drawing Ian's blood. With in a few moments, she was done. After inspecting the vial of blood, she placed it on a tray and turned to Lilly.

"Now..." The Nurse said more to herself, than to Lilly, her beady little eyes glanced over Lilly as she took in the deep breathing, and slight sweat that was upon her brow. There seemed to be a slight etching of pain on her face. "What seems to be the problem, Ms. Vanderson?"

"I believe I may become down with something."

"Any particular beliefs as to what it might be?"

Lilly shook her head. "No, nothing I can think of, maybe besides the common cold. Or the flu."

The Nurse nodded her head as she did the same procedures to Lilly as she did to Ian. "Well, you heart beat is slightly erratic, you are a little warm, but you don't seem to be ill." She paused. The reason the Nurse became the Nurse was 1.), she enjoyed helping students. 2.), she had keen eye for illnesses and knew how to read people, and 3.), She had no other option. She wanted to play her part in Tower Prep. And right now, there was something about Ms. Lilly Vanderson that was very interesting. Pursing her lips together, the Nurse debated on how to apporach the situation. She could tell, just by looking at the girl that she had lost quite a bit of weight, she was weak, and she looked terrible. Something was very wrong. The Nurse didn't think the girl was annorexic. No, that was not in her nature. It was something else. Maybe a new virus? Shaking her head slightly, she spoke to Lilly.

"Can you describe to me how you have felt over the past few days?"

"I feel weak, irritable, and tired. Stressed too. But who isn't stressed with school?" she laughed, slightly, before continuing. "I haven't been getting much sleep lately either. Studying for tests and all."

The Nurse watched as Lilly explained herself. The Nurse believe that she was receiving about 95% of the truth. But there was something that was missing, maybe.

"Well, I will take a sample of your blood then you are free to go. I will give a note to your teachers that they are to give you no homework until I start to see an improvement in your health. Of course, you will have to make up the work later. As always, though, Tower Prep wants you to feel your best." She smiled.

Lilly nodded her head as she waited for the Nurse to draw her blood. Once she was finished, she slid off the cot and swayed slightly. The Nurse looked at her and said, "After you get some food, go lie down."

After, the two students exited the hospital wing and quickly made their way back to the observatory where their friends were waiting.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Suki asked as Ian and Lilly joined Gabe, CJ, and her by the chairs.

"It went really well, but the Nurse knows something's up with Lilly."

"Really?"

Lilly nodded. "I gave her as much of the truth as possible. Her recommendation was to rest and eat plenty and that the teachers are not to give my homework and such."

"Uh, that's not fair!" Gabe complained. "Why can't I be terribly ill?"

"Oh, hush up you ninny!" Lilly said playfully. "I still have to make up the work in the end."

"Oh..." Game said.

Ian chuckled.

"Also, I felt and saw the effects of Ian having his blood drawn. Whatever we're going to find, it's something big."

"Do you think she knows something up with Lilly's ability, like she did with the virus that hit the students?" CJ asked.

"I mean, it's possible." Suki said. "I'm pretty sure that the staff here have been attending Tower Prep since they were kids."

"Maybe..." Lilly hesitated, rambling off thoughts that came to her head. "Maybe, if our abilities are genetic or biological, like X-men, maybe it's possible that I have 'evolved'." She said.

The four students looked over at Lilly.

"That," CJ said. "Is a very good possibility. But it still doesn't explain _why_ it's Ian."

The students soon became immersed in thought again as they tried to think of other explanations as to why Lilly and Ian were connected. It was near five minutes before someone spoke up. It was Gabe. "It could be predestination."

CJ and Ian raised their eyebrows, Suki giggled, and Lilly scoffed.

"Nice try Gabe."

"What?" he questioned, offended that they didn't like this idea.

"No one believes in that stuff." Suki said, a light smile dancing across her face.

"What, what if, I have 'evolved' too?" Ian started. "Ever since I started training, I've show more skill and such in training then anyone. Coach is impressed. Do you think that if we're 'evolved' that it is the factor linking us together?"

"It's more realistic then Gabe's statement." CJ said.

Gabe pouted, as Suki patted him on the back.

"It would be an excellent theory if we knew for sure that we were evolved." Lillly said. "Maybe, that's not it at all, and we're just extremely gifted with our ability."

"Well, we'll have our answers as soon as our blood viles come back." Ian said.

Lilly nodded.

After a round of speculating and guessing, the five student went on the merry ways, doing various tasks. Gabe and Ian went back to their room. Suki went to the library, and CJ went back to her room. Finally, Lilly went to the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat.


	5. Realization

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm sorry it has taken me forever to update. It's been hard trying to find them these pass few weeks. Thanks for the comments and your impute. I appreciate it. I look forward to reading more. Also, I'm sorry this is a bit short. But enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

There was still a lot of day light left, and Lilly didn't feel like going back to her room. She needed some peace and quiet. Taking the apple she had grabbed from the cafeteria, she made her way outside and sat on a bench. Crossing her legs, she bit into her apple and let her brown eyes wonder the area. It was a moment in time where Lilly felt true peace. Her mind was completely blank, not thinking of a thing. The only things that registered in her brain were shapes and objects; Trees. Grass. Birds. Students. Heat. Sunlight. It was truly an amazing feeling to not have anything on the mind.

Mindlessly, she munched on her apple, feeling the sweet juice slide down her throat, filling her stomach. A light wind blew, tossing stray strands of her black hair this way and that. While she was chewing, a slight smile danced across her face. Pure happiness; contentment. Something that Lilly had not felt in a long, long time. An overwhelming sense of happiness arose in her, filling her entire being. Lilly felt as if she could sing and dance right now. To think, that by simply sitting on a bench, amongst a beautiful landscape on a beautiful day, could cause such happiness in someone. Lilly didn't want it to end.

Unfortunately, Lilly's happy moment faded away. A thick cloud covered up the sun, casting the world in a dim light. Also, thoughts began to creep back into Lilly's head. A shutter went through her body as her mind began to wonder again with thoughts of her problem. A frown crossed her face as her eyes became puzzled. These thoughts, they were not hers. A befuddled expression crossed her face, taking place of the frown. She didn't understand.

Lilly sat slightly ridged in her seat, head faintly tilted to the side, as if she were trying to hear something that was very far away. It was as if someone was trying to get her attention. Getting her attention by bringing her worst thoughts to mine. Lilly tilted her head further to the side. It was like a whisper on the winds. Lilly's hands clenched the bench as she strained to hear. _Danger. Daaanngerr. Beware. Great danger._ Lilly's brown eyes grew wide. She was mistaken, they were not thoughts, someone was speaking to her. Telepathically. _Ruunn.. Great danger... _It whispered.

An overpowering feeling of panic began to invade Lilly. Her heart began racing as the voice continued to whisper to her. Encouraging her to run. To find the truth and run. This was what she had felt in the Nurses office. The effects of having their blood draw. Like she had feared, it was something far greater then she could have imagined. She, and Ian, were in great danger. She needed to find him immediately. She needed to warn him.

As swift as an arrow, Lilly took off back into the school. She didn't care who she ran into, she needed to find Ian, quickly. She had to get to him. Something terrible was going to happen to them. Students shouted and cursed after Lilly as she shoved passed them, trying to get to Ian and Gabe's room. Her eyes darted back and forth, trying to remember which one was theirs. She had only been passed it once, but she had a pretty good idea of which one was theirs.

Rounding a corner, she ran into a student, sending her stumbling backwards. "Watch it!" He yelled, then quickly bit his tongue when he saw who it was. "Oh, I'm sorry." He said, a smile dancing across his face. Lilly frowned up at him, puzzled by his sudden change in behavior. The boy reached down and helped her up. His hair was jet black like hers, but he had gold eyes. His skin was tan, and he was well built. Lilly smiled slightly before running off and shouting back, "I'm sorry!" The boy stood there a moment, shocked by her sudden departure. He shrugged his shoulders and went on his way.

Nearly tripping, Lilly found Ian's room. She pounded on the door and said, "Ian! It's Lilly, let me in!" The door opened suddenly as Lilly stumbled in.

"Lilly!" Ian exclaimed as he looked at the frazzled girl. "What wrong?"

"Ah, well, I believe someone was talking, no, warning me telepathically about our blood vials. Remember my reaction in the Nurses office? It's coming true right now. It _is _something far greater than we could ever imagine."

Ian's expression changed to one of slight worry and panic. "I think our best bet would be to look at the results of what the Nurse has found." She paused and hesitated before continuing. "We should also be on our guard. I feel like something terrible is going to happen."

Ian bit his lip as silence filled the room. Lilly took deep breaths, waiting for Ian to say something. "Come on, I want to show you something." He led Lilly to his closet. She frowned, puzzled at what they were doing.

"Ian?" She said as she watched him push though the paneling of his closet and open into a dark hole. Her eyes widen. It was a secret passage way. "Do they go all over the school?" She asked. Ian nodded in response as he led the way down into the tunnels. Lilly looked around. A chill ran down her spine. The tunnels were eery and dark; musty smelling too. An image of a creepy lab where they did experiments popped into her mind.

"Stick close." Ian said as he started walking though the tunnels.

Lilly made sure to stick very close to Ian, only letting a few inches separate them. She wasn't much of a sacred-e-cat, but this place gave her the creeps.

"Where are we going?" Lilly asked.

"Headmaster's office."

"A tunnel leads to his office? Cool." She said, a slight smile on her face.

* * *

The two students were about halfway there when Lilly gripped his wrist. "Ian!" She gasped, pain filling her voice. He stopped and turned around. A worried expression crossed his face. Lilly was having another attack. As she and Ian were drawing closer to the truth, the greater the outcomes of their actions were becoming.

"Lilly!" He cried as she collapsed to the ground wrapping her arms around her body, clutching her sides. Her breath came in ragged gasps. Ian bent down next to her and looked helpless as her body began to twitch slightly. "What can I do?" He asked, desperately wanting to help the girl.

"No - nothing." She said through clenched teeth, trying to still her body. "There's no - nothing I can think of. J - just let it pass."

Suddenly, Ian's preflex kicked in. "Gnomes!" He said, more fear creeping in on him. His friend was having an attack and they were both about to get found by gnomes. He had to think fast.

Ian quickly looked around his surroundings. They were too far to run back to his dorm, and the gnomes were coming from the direction they needed to go to Headmasters. Picking Lilly up, like a groom carrying his bride over the threshold of their new home, he took off down one of the adjacent tunnels, hoping to find a hiding spot for them both.

The boy quickly made his way, always looking for a proper hiding spot. It wasn't until the gnomes were almost at the mouth of the tunnel that he ducked down with Lilly and hid behind a stack of crates. His breath came in gasps as he held Lilly tightly to his chest, trying to keep her body from shaking. He closed his eyes for a moment, letting his ears take over, waiting for the last of the gnomes to pass by. A few moments passed before he dared to look around. They all seemed to be gone. Ian sighed as he looked down at Lilly. Her eyes were shut tight, but she seemed to have stop shaking. "Are you all right?" He whispered. It was a few moments before Lilly slowly opened her eyes. They were watery. She titled her head up and look at Ian. She nodded slightly before she leaned her head against his chest and placed her hands on her head, gripping it tightly.

"Give me a minute." She said horsily. A deeply concerned Ian looked down at the black haired girl.

"Maybe we should take you back."

"No, I'll be fine." She replied before she got up from Ian's grasp and stood. She blinked a few times, clearing her eyes and marching back the way they had come. Ian hesitated before he followed after her. A sensation of dread began to overwhelm him. Slowly, but surely, he was beginning to see the severity of their mission.


	6. Ties Formed, Ties Broken

As soon as the two students reached the ledge and vent that led to Headmaster's office, Ian halted and turned around to Lilly. "There's really only enough room for one person."

"So? We'll make it work. We'll squeeze or something."

Ian smiled. "All right then."

Heaving himself up, Ian crouched as far back into the confied space as he could, leaving little room for Lilly. Looking around, Lilly grabbed some empty boxes and stood on them, leaning as far into the remaining space as she could. Her brown eyes followed Ian's movements as he quietly shifted the air vent shutters so they could see and listen in on Headmaster's conversation.

"...Are you sure about this Nurse?"

"I'm positive."

"Have you run the tests more then once?"

"Headmaster, I'm the school Nurse for a reason. I know how to do my job. But yes, I ran them more than once and the result was always the same."

There was silence for a moment as Headmaster began to pace around his office. The Nurse sat still in her chair, watching the man before her.

Lilly locked eyes with Ian. They didn't know for sure, but they both had a pretty good guess Headmaster and Nurse were talking about the blood vials. But it was if they were being cryptic on purpose. Almost as if they were afraid someone was listening in on them.

Finally, Headmaster sighed and plopped himself in his chair. He looked off into space for a moment, resting his chin on his hand. "I never thought we would actually get it to work."

"Nor did I." The Nurse replied. "So, what are we going to do?"

"I was not expecting this quick of a result. We're unprepared. I think for the time being, it is best to keep this under wraps. When the time comes, and hoping that Archer and his friends are still here, we'll 'break the ice' and start on the project."

The Nurse nodded. "What shall I do in the meantime?"

"Spin a tale that has Archer and Vanderson coming to you for regular check-ups. That way you can monitor the process and see if it actually sticks with them. Making sure it does not disintegrate and terminate the subjects like it has the last few times."

The Nurse nodded again and said, "I understand."

With that, The Nurse rose from her chair and exited the office. Headmaster continued to sit in his chair, chin resting on his hand. He appeared to be deep in thought. The two students sat in silence as they watched him. They didn't dare move yet.

It seemed like an eternity passed before the Headmaster made some kind of movement. Like the breath of Aslan awakening the statues of the White Witches' garden, the Headmaster moved towards his computer and opened the lid of the laptop and went to the word processing program. Lilly scooted closer to the vent to see if she could make out what he was typing. It looked like a log of some sort. Her eyes grew wide as a thought came to her mind. Whatever she and Ian were in for, it had been going on far longer then the arrival of herself and Ian.

Ian leaned close to her and whispered, "What do you see?"

"It looks like some sort of log. I can't make it out. But I do see our names."

Ian nodded. "I think we've found out all that we are going to get. We should get going."

"Yes." Lilly replied as she stood back on her boxes and hopped down, waiting for Ian.

A few moments later, the two students were walking back down the hallway.

"I don't know what to make of this." Ian said.

"I don't know either, nor do I understand."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, from what I gathered, we're in something deep here, but when I had that major attack about finding out about our blood, my reaction has always been quickly followed by the source. But this... I don't think this was the action. Though, it may be a leading action."

* * *

There was silence as the two walked back to Ian's dorm room. Each entranced with their own thoughts. What was clear to both of them was, yes, they were in something very big, but neither knew what exactly. They were part of some experiment that was started by Headmaster and the Nurse. What was it for? No one knew expect those two. The next mission for the band of students was to find out what this whole thing was about.

Ian quietly made his way though the paneling of his closet followed by Lilly. Gabe was not there, Ian assumed he was with CJ and Suki. Ian turned back to see Lilly close the secret passageway and walk over. He smiled down at her, taking in her black hair and brown eyes. Her expression was hard to read. But it changed suddenly to one of curiosity as she locked eyes with him. They both smiled at each other. But the moment was cut short when Lilly's eyes shifted towards the clock. "I should get back to my room. Curfew is in half and hour."

"We don't want you getting in trouble." He said.

There was a slight awkward pause as neither knew the best way to say goodbye. After several seconds, Lilly quickly smiled and waved bye as she hastily made her way out the door and down the hall. She sighed and shook her head. Taking a quick look at the wooden door, she hurriedly made her way back to her dorm.

Ian stood in his room, mind reeling of the last few moments together with Lilly. It was a bit awkward. To Suki, CJ, even Gabe, he would have given them a hug goodbye, but he had only just met Lilly. Though, it was amazing how fast he had grown to trust her. Maybe it had something to do with the 'I may be the cause of her death' and 'We're involved in something that intertwines our fate together'. It was said that near death experience and stuff like that brought people together. He chuckled to himself as he rubbed the back of his neck. Tomorrow was the weekend. He would debrief the gang then, and he and Lilly needed to find out what was contained in their blood.

* * *

"Good morning Lilly. It is 8 a.m."

Lilly groaned as she rolled over in her bed and took her PDA off it's stand. "Good morning Whisper." Sitting up, Lilly rubbed her eyes and looked over at Jules' bed. Her friend was sitting on the edge of her bed, fingers laced together looking at the floor. A frown crossed Lilly's face as she rose from her bed and went to her friend. Nealing down, Lilly questioned her friend. "Jules, what's wrong?"

A disappointed expression was on the girls face as her eyes locked with Lilly's. "Where were you last night?"

"I was with Ian. Why?"

"Did you forget that you were supposed to meet me in the dinning hall so we could hang out together."

The sudden feeling of you knew you forgot something and you suddenly realize what it is hit Lilly like a tilde wave. "Oh, Jules! I am so, so sorry. Yes, I did forget. I am so, so sorry! Please forgive me?"

Jules glared at her friend for a moment. Then she broke the silence, "What has gotten into you Lilly? Every since you started hanging with Ian and his friends, you've been totally different. There's something you're not telling me. And we've sworne to tell each other everything."

Lilly sighed. She was right. She trusted Jules with her life, but for some reason, she felt she could not share the whole truth with her friend. Lilly felt horrible about that fact. Shaking her head, Lilly stood up. "Jules, I'm sorry. Something urget came up that I needed to tell Ian. We had to do some research together."

"Research on what?" Jules said in a haughty tone.

"Oh our abilities. Jules look, there is something going on in this school and I don't think it's good."

"So, you'd rather spend your time with Ian Archer and his gang then spend your time with your best friend whom you've known for far longer? You'd rather go and investigate mysteries and pretend you're spies then hang with me? I thought you were my friend Lilly Vanderson."

Lilly sighed as she walked over to her bed and sat down. She trully felt horrible for blowing off her friend. Maybe this was the way that Ian was going to kill her. Not just physically, but socially. She shook her head again and said quietly. "Jules, I am terribly sorry. But I think I've been caught up in something very strange and big."

Jules rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that crap Lilly. Why don't you just tell me the truth!

"I am telling you the truth!" Lilly's voice rose slightly.

"Please. You're invovled in something big and strange that you can't tell your best friend about it!" Jules rose, her voice becoming angry. "I think you're ditching me to hang with Ian and his friends. He does seem to be quite popular."

Lilly stood up. "No Jules, that is not it. Ian and I, our..." She paused trying to think of the best way to put it. "Our fates are entertwined with each other."

"Oh, so you don't want to hang with him because he's popular. You've disided you've crossed pathes because you are meant to be togehter. You two are soul mates?" Jules was practically yelling now.

"No, Jules! That's not it at all." Lilly said in a firm tone.

"Then what _is_ it!" She yelled.

"I told you we caught up in some big ploy of the schools."

Jules just scoffed and stormed towards the door. "Whatever Lilly. Look, if you don't want to tell me the true thats fine. If you'd rather go make out with Ian Archer and hang out with his friends, be my guest. But just know, that this pretty much ends our friendship."

Lilly was about to make a retort, but before she could, Jules slammed the door shut and marched down the hallway. Lilly's mouth hung open like a cave. Tears began to swell in her eyes as she slowly sat down on her bed. She didn't understand. What had changed Jules mood all of a sudden? There had been a few times where Jules had forgot Lilly, and Lilly had always forgiven her for it. Heck, Lilly had forgotten plenty of things and Jules always forgave her for it. What was different now?

The black haired girl sighed and fell back on her bed as tears began to slide down her cheek. She just wanted to be alone and cry. She didn't want anyone to see her right now. She wanted to be alone. Her life was slowly unravelling. Physically, socially, emotionally. Why her?

Lilly curled up in her bed and hid under the covers. Ian could tell the group what had happened in the tunnels. She just needed solitude.

* * *

"Where's Lilly?" Suki asked.

"I don't know." replied CJ. "I didn't see her at breafast today, nor at lunch."

The two girls turned to Ian. "I haven't seen her either."

"I did see her roommate though." Gabe said. "She looked a little upset."

"Maybe we should go see if Lilly's OK." CJ suggested.

"Maybe we should." Ian agreed.

The four teens left the observitory and went in search of Lilly. Before they could get to her room, the group ran into Jules. "Hey, Jules." Ian waved, smiling. The girl glared at him before adverting her eyes and continuing on her way. But Ian was quick and stood in her path. "Hey, Jules. Do you know where Lilly is?"

"No." She said, harshly as she looked up at him, anger ranging though her eyes. "Nor do I care. Now please, let me pass."

Ian moved to the side and watched the girl continue on her way.

"What's her problem?" Gabe asked.

Ian turned to CJ. "She's really angry. At several different people. But mostly, you."

Ian frowned. "What is with me? Am I like a hate magnate?"

Gabe chuckled. "Come on, lets go try Lilly's dorm."

Everyone continued on their way.

A few moments later, they all reached Lilly's dorm. CJ knocked three times before stepping back and waiting. A few seconds passed and nothing was heard from inside. CJ knocked again. "Lilly, it's CJ. I'm here with Ian, Gabe and Suki. Can we come in?" Still no answer.

CJ's hand hesitated before she reached for the door handle. Gently she turned it and the door clicked opened. Snaking her head around the open door, she looked for any signs of life. There were none.

"I guess she's not here." Gabe said.

"But she knew we were meeting in the observatory." Ian said.

"I don't have a good feeling." CJ said. "We should go look for her."

"Agreed." Ian said.

The team set off in search of their missing friend.


	7. Flight

**A/N I am so, so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I was swamped during last semester and then summer hit and I've been working like crazy. Now I'm taking a summer class and working a ton. I will try to update when I can. Also, I'd like to apologize for all the misspelled words and typos in the last chapter. Now, the story continues...**

An hour passed before Lilly finally ventured out of her room. She couldn't stand to be there. She needed to be some place open, yet closed in. Drying her face, she walked the grounds of the school. Then, making sure no one was watching, she ventured into the woods. Immediately, she took off into a sprint. Tears began to stream down her face as another wave of emotion hit her. Lilly couldn't stand it anymore. It was all too much. All too much for just one person to handle. She was part of some science experiment, she just lost her best friend, but gained new ones. Unfortunately, one of them was causing her great pain. The girl was just so tired of everything, she just wanted it to end.

On and on Lilly ran. It was in no particular direction that she ventured, but she was always moving at a quick pace. She had to keep moving. She felt that it help to clear things away, like nothing mattered any more. The adrenaline rush from running gave her sent her scenes onto a whole new level, taking in every little detail. All the leaves that lay on the forest floor, how thick, thin, tall, short, colorful, and majestic the trees were... Several of them she recognized from studies back at her other school. Her nose was keen too, taking in the scents of the forests. The smell of bark, leaves, grass, decaying matter, amongst other things were on her radar. Her hearing was also intensified. The wind whipped passed her hears creating a rushing sound like a waterfall. It was quite pleasing, almost. A way to block out all the troubles of her mind. Sweet relief.

Finally, the black haired girl came to a stop. Her breath came in great gasps. She placed her hands atop her head and took in deep breaths of air. Her brown eyes closed as she concentrated on each breath as she inhaled and exhaled. All she was aware of was the sound of breath and blood rushing though her.

Few moments passed before Lilly began to walk around, taking in where her flight had taken her. She was in a different part of the forest. Nothing like Ian and the gang had found. The trees were of insane height that it made her feel very small. There were little mounds of dirt with dead leaves, sprouts of grass, and bushes everywhere. It was almost like a dirt bike track. She looked around curiously. Then, an idea sparked in her mind. Looking around for the lowest branch she could find, Lilly hoisted herself up and began to climb on of the very tall trees.

Lilly stayed in her tree until twilight. As soon as the sun began to set, Lilly climbed down and straightened her outfit. It was refreshing to have time to herself, outside the school and away from distractions. But now, she had to return. She signed as she began the walk back.

It wasn't until she was halfway back, that she realized just how far she had gone. The night had started to creep up on her unsuspectingly. A chill ran up her spine as she paused for a brief moment. There was something out there. With a shutter, she quickened her pace.

* * *

Ian and his friends had been searching the forrest for hours with no luck as to where Lilly might be.

"Look, Ian, maybe Lilly isn't here after all. Maybe she's back in dorm-room already. Gabe said.

"I agree." Suki added. "Maybe she's not here."

"Shhh..." Ian said as he held up a finger, silencing the group. They all looked at him questioningly. Suddenly, Ian's preflex kicked in and he saw Gnomes surrounding an area just ahead. He also saw a silhouette of a person. He gasped.

"What is it?" Suki questioned.

"I think Lilly may have wandered into a band of gnomes."

Just as the words were out of his mouth, they heard a terrible shriek.

"Come on!" He urged.

* * *

Lilly was right when she felt that there was something else in the forest. She took off at a sprint. Before she knew it though, she fell upon a group of gnomes roaming the forest. Then, everything hit her a once. Terror filled her being. She thought this was the end. She was alone in the dark forest with the hideous gnome creatures. Then, her ability kicked in. She should have been relieved, but the emotional outcome that she felt caused conflict and confusion on the poor girl. Terror, hostility, protectiveness, it was all too much to handle. Lilly let out a shriek as she tipped and fell to the ground, tumbling down an embankment. She was too exhausted to get back up. She curled up tightly, hoping that Ian would be there soon.

* * *

Ian and the gang stumbled upon the gnomes soon after the scream. Right away, Ian and Gabe set off into fighting the creatures. "Find Lilly!" Ian commanded. The girls nodded and began searching the dark forest grounds.

"I think I see her." Suki said. "But it looks like the Gnomes are about to capture her."

The two girls took off and surprised the gnomes, taking them on as best they could. Since the element of surprise was on their side, they quickly defeated the horrid creatures. "Lilly! Are you OK?" CJ asked. There was no response. "Lilly!" CJ said again, kneeling by her friend and shaking her gently. Still, no response.

Within moments, the boys were right by CJ and Suki's side. "What's wrong?" Ian asked.

"I don't know." CJ replied as she looked over the fallen girl. Using her ability, she tried to read her. "She's stressed and worried. I think she's right. Whatever is going on, it's really getting on her. Her body needs rest, so I think she kind of just shut down."

"Come on, lets take her back to the dorm, the bell will sound soon." Gabe said.

Everyone began to rise. Again, Ian picked up his friend in his arms and carried her back to school.


	8. Laying Low

Thank goodness it was the weekend. When Lilly awoke, it was to an empty room and a note on her bedside table. She looked around bleary eyed, trying to recall what had happened. Suddenly, and to her dismay, it all hit her at once. The forest, the flight, the fight, and all the emotions. She sighed as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Jules was already gone. Lilly didn't think she could face her friend and try to make amends. Getting up from her bed, she picked up the note and looked at the lettering scrawled across the white paper. It read 'Lilly meet at 1 in the Ob. Ian.' Crumpling up the paper, she tossed it into the wastebasket and got ready.

1 P.M. rolled around quickly. Lilly had readied herself, got something to eat, they traced the familiar path to the observatory. She really had no idea what to expect. Maybe the others found something, or maybe she had an explanation to give. She didn't know and she was tired of not knowing what to expect. A deep fear was beginning to sink in. She felt very strongly that her demise was coming very, very soon. With a deep breath, she opened the doors to the observatory.

The gang was all there. "Lilly!" Suki exclaimed. "Are you all right? You've been out for quite a while."

Lilly nodded as she took her seat amongst her friends. CJ studied her friend. She was right before. This whole ordeal was really starting to have its tole on her.

"Whats up guys?"

"Well," Ian started. "What happened to you. Why did you go into the woods."

Lilly sighed. Her emotions where still vibrant. She felt the pain of the ending of a great friendship. Should she really spill everything to the four students in the room? She shook her head slightly and started with the conversation she had with Jules and how it lead to her running into the woods, and the encounter with the gnomes. After she had finished, each pair of eyes that were on her had sadness in them. Ian felt the worst. He really was being a huge burden on this poor girl he hardly knew. He felt terrible for it. Basically, he was slowly sapping the life from her and now he just caused her to lose a very close friend. Maybe he should rethink his plan about leaving Tower Prep. Was it really worth the life of this girl?

CJ and Suki got up and gave Lilly a hug. She sighed. It was nice to get everything off her chest.

The room was quiet for a moment. Lilly wanted to say more, but was trying to find the right words. Everyone waited quietly, not wanting to push their friend. Finally, Lilly began. "You have no idea what it feels like." She paused, trying to think of where to go. "I don't think I can take much more of it. I don't know whats coming next, my emotions are frazzled, and my mind is having a hard time processing everything that is going on. I'm just so exhausted; mentally, physically, emotionally. I don't know how..." She trailed off, not bothering to finish her sentence.

Lilly knew that she and Ian needed to figure out what was being done to them, but she didn't know if she could handle the emotional outcome they were going to face. She had a sinking feeling it was going to be horrible. She also felt bad that she might be keeping Ian and his friends from escaping Tower path they chose, something or someone was going to be lost.

"I think we need to take a break. Let's just attend class and act like nothing has ever happened." Ian said. "Maybe this will give everyone time to catch up on rest."

Lilly smiled slightly. Catching up... It sounded nice. But, would it be too good to be true? She hoped not.

After a few more small conversations, they team broke apart and went on their way.

* * *

A week passed and the five students went back to their old routines. Class, meals, studying, homework, social time. It was boring for most, be relaxing for some. Lilly found herself spending all her time with her newfound friends. She hardly saw Jules, and it made her sad that she couldn't confront her friend and try and make amends to their broken relationship.

Near the end of the week, Lilly and Ian headed down to see the Nurse. It was time for their weekly check up. They both sat, waiting to be attended too. More samples of their blood was drawn and the Nurse also noted improvement in Lilly's health. A smile danced across her face. She was glad the girl was feeling better, also, if it came time to be, they could progress with their experiment.

After the week came to a close, things went back into investigation mode. The only change was, Ian and Lilly sat most of it out.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't mind sitting out?" Lilly asked Ian as they sat together in a commons area.

"No, it's fine." He said, partly telling the truth.

Lilly looked at him. She knew what the real answer was. She shook her head slightly and looked back at the checker board that was between them.

Earlier that day, everyone had decided that it was best if Ian and Lilly lay low on investigate and prowling the school for answers. Maybe Lilly would be able to recover more if they stopped for a while. And, if Ian wasn't doing any of the hunting, maybe her ability would subside for a while. So, presently, Gabe and Suki were in the tunnels seeing if they could find any more information from inside Headmaster's office while CJ went to the Nurses to see if she could dig up information about the blood vials. This left Ian and Lilly to play checkers.

"What are you thinking?" Lilly asked.

Ian looked slightly perplexed, debating if he should answer her.

Lilly waited.

"I was just thinking about what were involved it. At first I thought it was related to the formula Gabe and I discovered a while back. But now, I think this is something entirely different."

"How so?"

"Well, they have already tried to enhance our ability, so I don't think they would do that again with a different chemical. So, it has to be something different." Ian sighed. "I just don't know what."

"I'm sure we'll find some answers. If not tonight, then sometime soon. I'm sure of it."

Lilly smiled slightly as she reached out and placed a hand on top of Ian's. It was a very forward action and normally it would have been Ian doing the reassuring and touching. He smiled as he felt Lilly's soft skin brush against his. His eyes wondered over her beautiful face. Enough though that she was still 'sick' she still looked pretty. The way her black hair framed her face. The way her bangs fell just over her eyes. They way her brown eyes seemed to be specked with gold. Lilly began to blush as she noticed they way Ian looked at her.

For once since she moved to Tower Prep, she felt happy. Not that she wasn't happy with Jules and all the fun times they had, but they way she felt now, it was refreshing after everything that had happened in the past couple of weeks. To sit and have a simple game a checkers with a friend, and confined in him with whatever she was thinking and vice versa, it was...nice. Simply nice.

The moment faded quietly as the two continued their game of checkers, consumed by light conversations, pushing away the thoughts of experiments and dangers. Though Ian would never admit it, the whole ordeal was sort of taking a tole on him as well.

* * *

The next day, after classes were done, homework was finished, meals were eaten, the band of five made their way back to the observatory where they could all talk of what they had found the night before. As soon as everyone was in their place, CJ spoke first.

"I was able to sneak into the Nurses office. I tried looking in the lab and around her desk for test results and such, but I had no such luck. Then I went to her computer and found a file that looked like it could be it. Unfortunately, it is password protected."

Ian sighed at the last comment then turned to Suki and Gabe.

Suki began, "We had a little better luck. It appeared that Headmaster was starting preparations for whatever he has planned for you two. He called some sort of manufacturing company and ordered all sorts of stuff. It sounded like you two are going to be lab rats and they want to dissect you." Suki grimaced as she said her last line. Lilly looked horrified at the prospect of being opened up.

"But I don't think that is the case." Gabe pipped in, hoping to restore the ease to his friends.

Relief spread over the group.

Suki continued. "He also made more data entries in his log. I think we should consider breaking into his office again to see what we can find.

Ian nodded his head. "It sounds like a good idea." He stole a glance at Lilly and watched her expression. It was cautious and debating. CJ noticed how Ian glanced at Lilly. Her lips pursed together slightly. She didn't like that look one bit. But she bit her tongue.

"When should we start?" Lilly asked, quietly.

"I would suggest tonight." Gabe said. He looked at Ian for approval.

Ian nodded his head in agreement.

"But how are we supposed to get into the Nurses files?" Suki asked.

"I may have a solution for that." Lilly said.

The group looked at her in anticipation.

"I have this secret vial of special liquid. If you submerge an object into it and have your target finger the object, the dried liquid transfers to their fingers. Then, you take a black light to see the invisible prints. If everything works out and we're lucky, we can give it to the Nurse and she'll go straight to her file on us and we'll have the password."

"That sounds like a plan. But we're going to have to make sure we have a fair amount of luck on our side." Suki said.

Lilly nodded her head. "I know. There are many flaws in the plan, but it's the best I've got."

"I think it would be best if we wait to put the Nurses plan into action until Lilly and I have our weekly check-up."

"Agreed." Gabe said. Then he continued. "So, who should break into Headmaster's office tonight?"

The room was silent as they all thought who the best candidate would be. Of course, it would be Ian, but they all had a fear of what the outcome of Ian's actions would have on Lilly.

"Suki and I will go." Gabe said finally.

"Sounds good." Ian said.

"Lets go, I'm getting hungry." Suki said. There was a small chuckle as everyone got up and prepared to leave.

Gabe, Suki, and Lilly were out the door in a flash. Ian was about to follow when he saw CJ lingering in the room. "What's up CJ?" He asked his friend. He saw her expression and saw that she was upset about something.

Ian moved back to the chairs and patted the one next to him. CJ hesitated. She took a deep breath. She couldn't believe she was about to do this. But she couldn't handle it anymore. A few moments passed before she opened her mouth. "I saw the way you looked at Lilly today." She said. CJ frowned, that was a wrong way to begin.

"Yeah." Ian said.

"I...I didn't like it." She said.

Ian looked at his friend questioningly.

"Ian..." She started. CJ bit her lip. "I like you." She finally said. An awkward silence filled the room. "And when I saw you looking at Lilly that way today, I got jealous."

Slight panic arose in Ian. But his expression was calm, creating a mask. He didn't know how to react. He liked CJ, but just as a friend. When he had first moved to Tower Prep, he sort of had a thing for her. But since Ian met Lilly, it changed. Something about life and death can really bind two people together. Ian hesitated before he spoke. "CJ, I don't want anything to change between us. You're still one of my really good friend. But, I don't feel the same way."

Another awkward pause.

"No, I understand." CJ said quietly. "It was worth a try." She said halfheartedly as she rose from her chair and headed for the door.

"Wait." Ian called.

She turned around.

"This doesn't change anything between us, does it?"

CJ shook her head and then she left.

Ian stayed in the room a few moments longer. He truly had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't like it. He just prayed to God that he hadn't lost a good friend.

* * *

The evening rolled around soon enough. CJ was in her room working on an essay. Suki and Gabe were preparing to break into Headmaster's office while Ian and Lilly were in the library. Ian didn't tell Suki, Gabe, or Lilly about his conversation with CJ. Nor did he really plan to anytime soon. He still felt bad and was scared of losing a friend.

Ian and Lilly were sitting at a desk, pretending to work on homework. But both were quite distracted of the event that was about to take place. Lilly was on edge as to what they might find. She also had a feeling that Headmaster's computer might be protected as well. With a sigh, she rose from her seat and headed off to browse books. Ian looked up as she left, debating if he should follow her. He decided against it.

Lilly roamed through the many bookshelves, fingers lightly dancing across the spines of books as she passed by. It wasn't until she was in the very back of the library that she noticed a particular book. She frowned slightly as she read the title. _Emotional Science._ She picked it off the shelf and looked at the cover. It appeared to be a very old book. But the title, it was intriguing. Almost as if it was meant for her. Before she opened the book, she checked what section of the library she was in. Yes, it was the science section. With a quick breath, she opened the book and gasped slightly.


	9. Positive

There was a nock on a wooden door. A male voice said enter. A woman in a white dress, navy blue sweater and red hair walked in. Her expression was one of slight excitement. The man at the desk looked at her, his eyes becoming wide, hoping that whatever what the woman was about to tell him was good. "Sit Nurse, please."

"Yes, Headmaster."

"So, what's the news?" His voice was dripping with curiosity. Had their experimentations finally work? He prayed to God it had.

The Nurse hesitated for dramatic effect. Headmaster was leaning out of his chair waiting for the news. He would have swore for her to tell him already, but he remained somewhat composed.

"I have carefully analyzed the blood samples over the past couple of days and things are better then we expected. The drug has taken to each of them and bonded tightly to their systems."

"You are not pulling my leg, are you Nurse?" Despite wanting this trial to work, Headmaster was just a bit skeptical.

"Headmaster, I never would do such a thing. Yes, the drug is working marvelously. Better then we could ever have expected."

Headmaster sat back in his chair. His arms lay on the arm rests of his chair as he looked thoughtfully at the Nurse. In his wildest dreams, he never thought they would have gotten their drug to work again. It was miracle. So long had he and the Nurse tried to get their experiment to work correctly, it was almost as if this would have been their last attempt. Now that he knew the bonding worked without terminating the subjects, they could move forward.

"Do they suspect anything?" Headmaster asked.

"No. I've made sure to keep things under wraps." The Nurse replied. "We will not have the same trouble as we did with Archer and his friends finding out about Chemica Desin."

"Good." Replied Headmaster.

The Nurse nodded and rose from her chair.

"Things are going to change now." Headmaster called as he watched the Nurse place a hand on the door. She turned and smiled.

"Lets just hope everything goes according to plan."

Nurse opened the door and stepped out.

Headmaster sat back in his chair and placed his fingertips against each other as he processed everything in. Finally, after years of trying and trying, he and the Nurse had finally gotten their bonding drug to work. If everything went according to plan, Archer and his friends would be reaching something beyond potential at Tower Prep.

Shaking his head slightly, he opened the lid of his laptop and began typing away.

* * *

The walls at Tower Prep have ears. Not many people know this fact. And now, there was a silent stalker sitting behind the vents of Headmasters office. Suki sat wide-eyed, shocked into stillness as she processed what she had just heard. Quietly, and urgently as she could, Suki climbed down the ledge and ran swiftly, grabbing Gabs wrist, tugging him along with her.

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I hope that some of your questions are finally answered. We now have a better understanding that Headmaster and Nurse have cooked something up. More answers will be coming soon. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	10. Family Ties

**A/N:** **Hello everyone! I am so sorry that it has been forever since I last updated. I became busy with school and finals. I hope to be updating more often since I'm on Christmas break. But no promises. Enjoy the new chapter. Don't forget to comment and review! Thanks!**

Lilly's brown eyes grew wide as she gazed at the book. It was only the cover page, but it was all ready captivating and slightly scary. The writer of the book was _Lilly Moore_. It wasn't because the writer had the same first name as Lilly, it was because, it had the same _last_ name as her. Well, so to speak. The surname Moore was her mother's maiden name. She also had a relative who was named Lilly Moore. Did she really have a relative who was tied to this school? A grate torment of emotions ran over Lilly as she began to panic. She didn't know what to think. Soon, her breaths came in great gasps. Her knuckles became white as she gripped the book tightly, not daring to turn the page.

After moments had passed, Lilly regained control of herself. She was begin silly. How many people had that same name? She shook her head and walked back towards Ian. But, instead of going to their table, she went over to one of the desk top computer. Signing in, she pulled up the search engine and typed in Lilly Moore. The girl clicked the first site that popped up. It was the homepage for the writer Lilly Moore. To her dismay, Lilly stared at the picture. She recognized it. It was a very old one, but she knew the woman in it. It was her great great Grandmother. She sighed as she bent her head forward and rested it on her hands. Did her family really have something to do with Tower Prep, just like Suki's family?

A warm hand gripped her shoulder. She looked up, and saw it was Ian. "What's wrong?" He asked, concerned. She pointed to the picture.

"That's my great great Grandmother." Lilly said. "She wrote this book." She held it up to Ian. He grasped it and look at the title.

"Did you know she was a writer?"

"No, I didn't. I am completely take by surprise."

"But why are you getting so worked up over a book?"

She looked at him with an accusatory gaze.

"Why am I freaking out?" She asked, slight irritation in her voice. "What if my family has something to do with Tower Prep just like Suki's? What if my great great Grandmother had something to do with the drug that is running through us right this minute?"

"But what if she is like you? And trying to fight it?" Ian said in a calm voice

Lilly stopped at that.

"I know, based on what we've gone though, you automatically assume that people are out to get us. But I still have hope that maybe there is one person that was different." He went on.

Lilly took a deep breath and calmed herself. "You could be right. I guess I wont know until I start reading the book."

Ian smiled. "There you go. Look try not to get worked up over the little things. Maybe that is another contributing factor of why you feel crappy."

Lilly chuckled. "Maybe." She sighed.

"Well, I-" She was interrupted by the banging of the doors. Gabe and Suki came bustling in. Both wide-eyed and out of breath.

"Gabe! Suki!" Ian started. "What's going on?"

"Come with us, quickly." Gabe said as they all piled out of the library, leaving their stuff.

"Where is CJ?" Ian asked.

"She's already there." Suki said, meaning the observatory. Within moments, the four of them came bustling through the double doors, shutting them quickly behind their entrance.

"What's going on?" Ian asked. "What did you guys find out?" His heart was racing due to their rapid movement. Also, he was anxious to find out what his two friends had learned. Lilly was the same. She stood, not bothering to sit. She bit her nails as she paced back and forth across the room. Finally, it was Suki who spoke.

"We never got to break into Headmaster office. But we did overhear a full conversation between him and Nurse. Whatever they have given you two, it is working marvelously. Whatever it is, it's a bonding drug. Now, why type of bonding, I don't know."

The room was silent as the news sunk in. It was another long while before anyone spoke. Lilly finally sat down and sighed. The rest took seats as well.

"But what is it for?" CJ asked. "Why do they want to bond whatever it is they are bonding? Are they trying to create an army?"

"I don't know." Suki said.

"Whatever it is," Gabe started. "I bet it has something to do with reaching our potential."

"Maybe, if it's on the cellular level, they are bonding steroids or something to boost our abilities." Suki said.

"I thought that was what Covers 54 was." CJ said.

"Maybe their trying to break it down and make it work on the cellular level." Ian said.

Everyone was quiet as they thought of more possibilities.

"Well, I say that we all ponder this after a good nights rest." Lilly said, everyone turning to looked at her.

"She's right." Ian affirmed. "Let's get some rest and talk about this tomorrow."

Suki, Gabe, and CJ all left to their rooms. Ian and Lilly went back to the library. After they retrieved their stuff, they returned to their rooms. Ian walked Lilly to her door and bid her good night. Lilly shut the door as Ian walked off. The girl tossed her stuff by her desk. The room was quiet. Changing into her PJ's, she climbed into bed and grabbed the book her great great grandmother had written and stared at it. She hesitated to open the page, scared of what it might hold. Taking a deep breath, she opened the book, and began to read the first chapter.


	11. One Step Closer

**A/N: Well what do you know, I'm still alive. My apologize for almost a year before the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. Chapter 12 will be up shortly. Don't forget to rate and review. **

* * *

Dawn broke and rays a sun filtered through the blinds. They casted light shadows on Lilly's sleeping form. A book rested on her arms. She had fallen asleep while reading. Obvious, the book had not been that interesting, otherwise one would assume she'd still be wide awake and reading.

"Good Morning Lilly. It is 7 a.m."

Lilly groaned as she opened her eyes, staring at her PDA. She took it off it's stand and flipped to her calendar. Seeing that nothing important was going on, she shoved it to the side and sat up in bed. She glanced at the book before picking it up. The emocognate flipped to the last read page. She was somewhere near the middle. Actually, she was quite impressed she had gotten so far into the book. It was the most boring thing she had ever read. And to think that she had freaked out over nothing last night. She rolled her eyes as she got out of bed and prepared for her day.

The same old routine ensued; Class, meals, and homework. It was nearing the week of exams and everyone was busy trying to get last minute extra credit projects done, and homework, as well as studying. Despite all that had happened in the past month, the black haired girl was still concerned about exams.

It was just after dinner that the band of five finally managed to meet up with each other. While they walked to their secret place, everyone made small talk with exams, teachers, and projects. Though they tried not to be part of school, it was hard not to. Every student worries about exams. It was almost second nature. After all, nearly 16 years of life is devoted to going to school and taking tests. They _were_ students after all.

Sitting in various spots around the room, everyone settle as they prepared to speculate as to what the bonding drug was. Suki spoke up first.

"If we take an army approach," she began, "Maybe they want to bond two people together as one to create the ultimate soldier."

"But how does that help them?" Gabe asked. "If they are creating an army, what are we fighting against?" He paused. "It all goes back to the schools motto, reaching our full potential. Our full potential for what?"

"Gabe's right." Ian added in. "I mean, this whole school is driven by reaching full potential. It makes sense that whatever they do to us is to help us reach that. But we still don't know what the end game is. What are we being trained for? What is our purpose?"

"What if bonding two people together, with similar abilities, maximizes their abilities?" CJ asked.

"That's possible as well." Ian said.

"There are too many possibilities." Gabe wined.

"He's right." Suki said. "The only way we are going to find out the truth is by breaking into either Headmaster or the Nurses office."

"I vote for Nurse." Ian said. "If anything, she'll have the medical information we need."

"Agreed." CJ said.

Gabe and Suki nodded in agreement. Everyone turned and looked at Lilly. She had been quite during the whole conversation.

"Lilly?" Suki asked.

The girl looked up at Suki. It took a moment before her eyes focused on the people in the room before her. "Sorry." She said. Licking her lips, she continued, "I was lost in thought."

"Is it about the book?" Ian asked.

"What book?" CJ asked. Her and the others, unaware of what Lilly found.

"I found a book written by my great great grandmother last night in the library. I started reading it. I got about half way through before I fell asleep. Honestly, it is the most boring thing I have ever read."

"But did it have any important information?" Ian questioned.

"Not that I know of. It's basically like a text book. It explained how people began research on emotional connections humans had with one another, and how it influence choices and such." She paused before continuing. "I'll try and finish it tonight. If I find any more information, I'll let you know."

With a few more remarks about their situation, everyone left the observatory. Lilly was at the back of the group. Her head bent down as she shuffled slowly down the stairs and into the hallway.

"Lilly?" A male voice called. "Lilly?" A hand reached her shoulder. The girl looked up by the sudden contact.

"Ian." She said. "Sorry, I was thinking again." She smiled slightly.

"Are you okay? You seem kind of… distant." He frowned slightly, not knowing if that was the right word.

Lilly cocked her head to one side as she looked at him. "How do you mean?"

"Well, since last night, you seemed a bit, well, reserved."

"Ah." She said, another smile on her face. "Truly, Ian, I'm fine. I get like this sometimes when I have a lot to think about." She chuckled.

"Then what are you thinking about?"

"Just stuff. Mostly our predicament. That's all. Just trying to see if I can think like Headmaster and Nurse." There was a brief silence before she added. "Come on, we haven't had our weekly check up yet. I have something I want to give to Nurse." The girl laughed before quickening the pace, hoping to reach the woman before curfew.

"Ah Mr. Archer. Ms. Vanderson. I began to think that you had forgotten about your check ups."

"Sorry Nurse. We've just been swamped with exams coming up."

"I understand." She said as she began gathering the necessary equipment. "Have a seat right there and I'll be with you in just a moment."

The two students sat on a cot and waited. "So, what are you going to give her?" Ian asked.

"Just a small token of my appreciation is all." A mischievous grin danced across her face. But it vanished quickly as the Nurse returned with her vials and needles.

"You seem to be feeling better, Lilly."

"Yes ma'am. I just needed a few days of rest. I should be right as rain soon." The girl smiled up at the woman before she let her eyes wonder around the room to take her mind off the needle.

Once the woman was finished, she moved on to Ian. Quick and painless, the woman was done. "Thank you." She said.

"No problem." Ian said.

The two were just about to leave when Lilly stopped. "Oh, Nurse, before I forget, I wanted to give you this." She said as she withdrew an envelop from within her sweater.

"What is this?" The Nurse asked, slightly surprised. Not often did she receive things from students.

"It's just a small 'thank you' for helping me to feel better."

Lilly flashed a brilliant smile at the Nurse. Ian nearly gawked at how stunning the smile made her look. Quickly he averted his eyes to the woman and watched her reactions.

"Well, thank you very much Lilly." She smiled at the girl before she placed it on her desk. "I'll make sure to read it soon.

Lilly nodded her head and walked out of the room with Ian.

"Did you rig the card with that special liquid you were talking about?"

Lilly smile and nodded her head up and down. "I sure did. So, hopefully, we'll be able to figure out what the pass code is to that file. I'll go tell Suki, and hopefully she can sneak in tonight and get what we need.

"Wow." He marveled.

Walking to Suki's room, Lilly nocked and was greeted by the Asian girl. "Everything is set, Suki. Here is the pen you'll need to read the keyboard with."

She took the pen and examined it. "Cool." She said with a smile. "Are you sure this is going to work though?"

"Provided she doesn't type much else…" Lilly trailed off. "I think it should work. No doubt the first think she's going to record is our visit."

"Okay, I'll set out in about an hour."

The friends bid each other goodnight and went their separate ways.

* * *

Lilly was curled up in her bed, nose pressed into the book. It continued on in much of the same manner as before. Explaining this and that. All information was uninteresting to Lilly. Finally, she reached the end of the book and was dissatisfied. "Well, that was a complete waste of time." She said. Lilly was about to close the book when she caught an after note. It read:

_I wrote this book in hopes to help those like me. I come from a long line of people with abilities linked with emotions. Some may not see this as an abilities since we are all emotional creatures. But since we _are_ emotional creatures that makes us a very powerful tool. Emotions are what drive us. If manipulated, one could do anything. But be warned, it could turn into a horrific affair. Be careful with what you do. _Your_ choices can have grave consequences as well. Just not in the way you might think._

"Well, that's great." Lilly said aloud to herself. "A warning, just what I need…" Sarcasm dripped form her voice. "Maybe, it is just what I need." The girl pondered this thought before she turned off her light and went to sleep.

But her slumber was quickly ruined as she dreamed of the emotional outcome as Suki cracked the lock on the Nurse's laptop.


	12. The Truth Reveled

The next morning Lilly was woken early by pounding on her door. She stumbled out of bed and blindly reached for the door handle. "Suki?" She questioned as she saw an excited girl in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't wait to tell you. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." Mumbled Lilly. "So, what's the news?"

"I was able to log in to the Nurses computer. It was easy actually. Her login was the first thing she typed and was the brightest lit with the pen you gave me."

Lilly nodded.

"Anyway, I logged in and managed to print off some of her notes. Here."

Suki handed a pile of papers and Lilly stared down at them. After blinking a few times, the girl looked up at Suki. "Suki, I don't understand. They are blank." She flashed the stark white pages at Suki.

The girl took the papers back and studied them herself. "Hmm… that's odd." Then, before Lilly knew it, Suki lunged at her and drove something cool into her neck. Alarm rang through her. "Suki? What the hell?"

"I'm sorry, Lilly. It's for your own good."

Darkness began to stretch across her vision. She was going to slip into unconsciousness.

Suki bent down close to Lilly's form and whispered in her ear, "Stop trying to figure it out. It won't end well for you. Let Headmaster and Nurse continue on with their plans. It's the only way." The girl stepped back from Lilly and looked down at her.

Meanwhile, Lilly's eyes grew wide with fear and confusion. What the hell was going on? And then, she fell into the black.

* * *

Lilly sat bolt upright in bed, her breaths coming in deep gasps. Sweat glisten on her brow as she closed her eyes to calm her racing heart. She shook her head as her breath finally came back down from its frantic race. Fear began to grow. Millions of questions ran through her head as she contemplated her dream. She was sick of there always being more questions then answers. Maybe she should go talk things over with the group. Rolling out of bed, she got ready for the day.

It was lunch time and all five were huddled in a corner of the cafeteria discussing Lilly's dream.

"That does seem really weird." Gabe said. "Not to mention a little freaky that Suki was the one who drugged you or whatever."

"Yes." Lilly admitted. "Speaking of which, Suki, what did you find out?"

"Well, a lot of information we already knew. Basically, it was all the science stuff behind the experiment they are doing."

"Are Ian and I the only one's they are experimenting on?"

"As far as I can tell, yes." The Asian girl replied.

"What else?" Ian prodded.

"This is what I surmised from reading the logs." She started. "Upon your arrival here, they injected you with the bonding drug. But it was to lay dormant until it was ready to be activated. Once activated, it bonds two gifted people with similar abilities. Just like Ian can see glimpses of the future, Lilly experiences the emotional outcome of choices. Thus, making a bonded pair. "

"So, what's the point of having a bonded pair?" CJ asked.

"I'm not entirely sure." Thoughtfully, Suki continued. "But what if it helped the other maximize their ability? Look, Lilly has the ability in influence actions if she needs to and of course, see the outcome. Ian can see things before they happened. If Lilly influenced, maybe Ian could see what it would look like."

"It seems like it would be pretty cool." Gabe said.

"But why haven't other students been bonded yet?" CJ asked.

"That's a good question." Ian agreed.

"Does every ability have one that it's similar to?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know." Suki said.

"Maybe we're the trial run." Lilly said. "Before, Nurse and Headmaster had tried this experiment but it killed the subjects. Why? What went wrong? Were those subjects not compatible enough? Or was their bonding drug not working correctly?"

"Again, all good questions. Of course, we don't have the answers to." Ian said, depressed.

"I think we need to break into Headmaster's office tonight. I think that is where all of the answers that we are looking for are." Lilly said.

"Are you sure were should?" Ian worriedly stated.

"Before we break into Headmaster's office, can we get through exam week?" CJ piped up.

Everyone looked at her for a moment before someone answered.

"Why not?" It was Ian. "Everyone is going to need to be well rested before we find the truth." He shifted his eyes to Lilly, meeting hers.

After everyone agreed, they went on their way, preparing to study for exams.

Sitting very close to the band of friends sat the gold-eye boy Lilly had run into weeks before. A mischievous grin danced across his lips. Things were about to get a lot more interesting. Taking a last sip of orange juice, he picked up his tray, depositing its contents and walking away from the dining hall. Headmaster was going to be very interested in what he had to tell him.

* * *

"Are you sure about what you heard?" Headmaster asked the boy who was sitting in a chair across from him. Back when Ian Archer and his gang began to make trouble, he had enlisted the help of Stefan to keep tabs on the group. And when he launched the experiment, he had the boy report back to him if Ian and Lilly had made any progress with their bonding. But what the Headmaster didn't know was the affect the experimentation was having on Lilly. Stefan, a clever student, made sure to keep that a secret. Though he was a spy for Headmaster, he was also a student. He wouldn't disclose his position to the band, but he secretly wanted Headmaster's plan to fail. The boy nodded.

"What are you going to do Headmaster?" Stefan asked.

"Well, they've already come this far. They would have found out sooner or later what has happened to them. And," He paused, a smile on his face. "It has stopped Ian Archer from escaping Tower Prep. Let them find out."

The boy nodded. "Will there be anything else sir?"

"No, that is all Stefan. Thank you."

The boy rose from his chair and left the office. Headmaster sat back in his chair mulling over the information Stefan had brought to him. He was curious. What started the two digging for information in the first place? Surely it wasn't the weekly visits to the Nurse. No, there must be something more. Something happened that caused them to question themselves. But what? Surly Stefan hadn't blabbed. No, Headmaster would have known. Stefan could have let slip something. Again, he didn't think that was the likely answer. So, the most logical assessment was, something happened to the two that sparked their mission. But what? And, did it work for, or against Headmaster and the ultimate plan? Again, more questions for him to consider. With a sigh, he went back to work.

* * *

Exam week passed. All students had a sense of relief as they wondered the halls, not having to worry about the stress of studying. Not for Lilly though. She was still wound up with anticipation. All through the week, she had had this growing feeling in the pit of her stomach that something terrible was going to happen. What? She couldn't say exactly. The feeling just continued to eat away at her. The girl could only guess she would feel relief once their mission was finished; Breaking into Headmaster's office. Little did she know, that what she was feeling was the build up to the emotional outcome of their mission. It was going to be horrific.

Night drew near and everyone huddled in a tight circle in the observatory, getting everything into place. Tonight was the night. They were finally going to get the answers they had spent so long searching for. "Okay, so here is the plan." Ian said. "Lilly and I will break into headmaster's office through the air vents. Gabe will stand watch near the office door." He paused. "Try not to get caught by monitors." Ian said as a side note then continued. "Suki will wait in the tunnels for us if we need any help. Finally, CJ, you'll be on the ready if we need the Nurse." Everyone nodded.

"Seems simple enough." Gabe said.

"Provided we don't get caught and Lilly doesn't have an attack..." CJ said.

"I think this could work." Suki said with a smile.

"All right. Let's go." Ian said.

Everyone rose from their seats and wondered over through the trapdoor. The only one who did move was Lilly. She sat still in her chair, clutching the the arm rests. Her knuckles were white. Ian turned back around, noticing Lilly was not with them. "Lilly?" He question as he started to walk back over. He noted her rigid body and slight alarm filled him. "Is it happening?" He asked. Lilly was silent. Ian dropped to one knee and gripped her hands. The rest of the gang paused and came back over and observed. "What's happening?" Suki asked.

Finally, a gasp of breath escaped Lilly's lips and her eyes focused on Ian. Her breath came in deep gasps and then she realized her hands were clenched. She released the fabric and Ian removed his hands. Lilly flexed her fingers testing them. They were stiff. "What happened?" She asked, wondering. Everyone looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Ian asked. "You went rigid and still. You were clutching the armchair so tight your knuckles were white."

"I must have spaced out." Lilly looked worried. Was something new adding itself to her list of troubles.

"Come on, lets go." Lilly said as she rose.

Ian backed away. "Are you sure?"

"What's the point of not going?" The girl asked slightly annoyed. "Weather I go, Suki, Gabe or CJ go, I'm still going to have a reaction. The only way for me to not have one is if we dropped the idea altogether." She paused as silence filled the room before she continued. "I don't think that we're going to be able to drop this. Whatever Headmaster and Nurse are doing, we have got to figure it out. I can't stand to live like this anymore. If I'm going to die, or have these severe attacks again, I need to know so I can stop it. This end tonight."

Another long paused filled the room as everyone soaked in Lilly's words. She was right. This mission was mostly for her benefit. She was the one that was being affected the most.

Ian nodded his head. "Very well then, we'll go."

The gang gravitated to the trap door and slowly lowered themselves into the dark tunnel. Once they were down, Ian spoke up. "Everyone know the plan then?" They all nodded. Each member dispersed and went to their varying destination. Ian Suki and Lilly travelled down a long and dreary hallway.

In mid stride, Lilly suddenly stopped and leaned against the side of the wall. Gripping a nearby cate, her breath began coming in great gasps. Her heart rate increased and sweat began to appear on her brow. She didn't know how long she was going to be able to hold off this attack. As soon as they found out what they were looking for, she really may die.

In the distance, Lilly heard her name being called. Her vision had began to cloud and hearing began to dim. Before she knew it, she was looking into the faces of Ian and Suki. Ian was down on his knees, gripping her head in his lap. Suki was knelt down by her side, fingers quickly flying over her phone. "Stop." Lilly said hoarsely. "I'm fine."

"You are not fine." Ian said.

"Yes, I am. Lets go. We knew this was going to happen. The closer we get, the more powerful the attacks are going to be."

Ian glared at Lilly. Everything in him screamed out not proceed. But the need for truth was also driving him to continue. There was a raging a battle within him. He scowled and helped her up. "Fine. Let's go."

The three continued and finally reached the ledge of the air vent. Ian hoisted himself up and opened the vents, checking to see if the coast was clear. It was. Then, ever so carefully, he shimmed the vent off the wall and quietly slid it down the wall, so that it rested on the floor. Hopping down into the room, he went straight for Headmasters computer. Lilly, on the other hand, was struggling to keep herself together. The moment of truth was mere minutes away and her body was crying out to stop. Gritting her teeth, she hoisted herself through the air vent and fell to the ground. Her body made a loud thud. It was a few moments before she composed herself slightly. Still, it was no use. As Ian scanned through the computer, Lilly's heart beat faster, her eyes flickered, her body shook, her breath gasping for air. Suki, learning in the air vent, took a chance and climbed down. Placing the vent back on the wall, she ushered Ian to hurry. Racing across the room, she opened the door and waved to Gabe.

As Ian began to read farther and farther down the log, Lilly's condition began to worsen. For the sake of their mission, she tried to hold herself together. She sat in a free chair and wrapped her body in a tight ball. Lilly could literally feel Ian getting closer. As she felt him getting closer, Lilly's mind began to wonder. Whatever he found out was going to be such a shell shock to him that it would tear his life apart.

At that precise moment, Ian's eyes read the words. Everything Lilly had been fearing came true. This was the moment. It all happened in a split second. Her vision went back and her hearing muddled. She collapsed onto the floor as her body began to convulse violently. Her head thrashed about on the floor as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Lilly!" Suki cried. "Gabe come here." Gabe quickly joined Suki, helping to still Lilly's convulsing body. "Let's move her into the hallway." The two dragged her body into the lit hallway. "Come on Ian, grab everything you need!" Suki ushered.

With lightning speed, Ian noted the last bit of the log and rushed out of Headmaster's office. Meanwhile, CJ was pounding down the hallway to the Nurse's office.

Back in the deserted hallway, Lilly continue to thrash about. Blood streamed down her ears and nose. With gentle strength, Suki tried to keep the poor girls head still while Gabe tried to still her body. Then suddenly, she stopped. Suki gasped and tears began to stream down her face.

"What?!" Ian exclaimed.

"I don't know." Suki said as tears flowed down her face. She leaved over Lilly and place her fingers on her neck. "Her heart stopped."

An expression of pain and torture settled on Ian's face as he dropped to his knees. "We have to do something!" He cried out.

At that moment, the Nurse came rushing down the hallway, alarm on her face as she noticed the still girls form. "What happened?" She questioned in a curt tone.

Ian rose, and responded in an equally curt tone.

With lightning speed, the Nurse had Lilly put onto a gurney and whisked away.

Ian stood, disbelieving. Gabe, CJ, and Suki stood behind him watching as Lilly disappeared around the corner. Without warning Ian's knees gave way and he fell to the floor. Tears streamed down his face as his breath hitched in his chest. It was too much for one person to handle at one time. He discovered the truth. A truth that could cost him a friend. For so long they had worked together to solve at least one mystery of Tower Prep and now this?

The entire medical team broke through the double doors in a frenzy. The Nurse's assistance ran to retrieve the crash cart while she rummaged around for other supplies. The woman barked orders as she started hooking tubes and wires into Lilly's body.

"Do we know what happened?" She called to her staff.

"No. She collapsed on the floor and started to convulse. Her friend came and got us as soon as it happened."

The staff quickly went to work trying to restart Lilly's heart.

"Come on Lilly, don't leave us now." The Nurse and her staff worked quickly and tirelessly to restart Lilly's heart. At long last the managed to get a faint beep on the monitor. A sigh of relief escaped the Nurse's lips as she took a step back. She wiped her arm across her forehead. "Good job everyone."

Her staff dispersed putting equipment away while another rolled Lilly to the far end of the infirmary. Following Lilly's bed, The Nurse stared at the girl. "What happened Lilly?


End file.
